Since the proliferation of the Internet in the mid-90s, the information provided using the Internet has drastically evolved in terms of both quantity and quality. It is important to enable users to quickly and easily access target content.
In a conventional Internet content provider service, content objects are provided regardless of the user preference. Thus, the users must navigate through lists of content until they find content, in which they are interested.